


10 times Tony helped with Peter's fear's, and 2 times he was the fear.

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fear, Hurt Peter, Pet fishes, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Fears:1. Scary Movies2. Clowns3. Collapsed Structures4. Social Anxiety5. Loss/Being Alone6. Tony7.Expectation's8.Nosy Media9. School Mates10. Meeting the team11. Elevator's12. Tony (Again)





	1. Chapter 1

**1\. Scary Movies**

Tony tapped his foot, not impatiently. Well maybe it was, he wasn't angry. Just anxious for Peter to arrive. He'd been meaning to get his little family together.

They settled on having a movie night, and they'd been meaning to introduce Vision to horror movies. Happy let him in before stepping out, Peter waving him goodbye before scanning the room for Tony. His eyes lighting up even brighter when they landed on him, Tony grinned happily.

Peter's adoration for him always made his chest tighten, and his head fuzzy.

"Hey kiddo," he said coolly, the popcorn popping behind him.

"Hey, Mr. Stark, thank's for having me over," Peter praised never forgetting his manners. The microwave beeped, and Peter handed the bowl over to Tony.

"Any scary movie you have in mind? Nightmare on Elm Street? IT?" Tony questioned, pulling the tabs on the bag before pouring it into the bowl.

Peter took a piece, shaking his head, "I haven't seen Nightmare on Elm Street yet, and I'm terrified of clowns so IT's a no-go."

Tony nodded, his arm wrapping around Peter's shoulders. Leading them toward the couch. Rhodey and Vision already waiting patiently.

"Hello Peter," Vision greeted eloquently, Rhodey giving a wave before throwing a baggie his way. Peter caught it without even really looking, Tony raising an brow as Peter opened it up and smiled.

"Yes! Sour gummy worms!" Peter squealed excitedly, jumping over the back of the couch next to Rhodey, "Thank you."

"No problem kid," He dismissed easily, clapping Peter on the shoulder.

A fluffy white blanket was pushed over the small boy, Tony sauntering over and settling beside Peter.

"Peter picked Nightmare on Elm Street," Tony said, the light's dimming as FRIDAY put on the movie.

"Good choice," Rhodey replied, Vision situating himself in his seat, his eyes fixating on the screen.

Peter munched silently on his gummy worms, Tony stealing some from him without saying a word.

Peter's first thought was the movie had terrible effect's but so did most show's he enjoyed.

But the longer the movie was on the more he regretted choosing it, an evil guy killing children. Kid's his age. While they were helpless. Unable to fight back.

Peter held the covers tight to him, the blanket hooded over his head protectively. Tony's eyes wandering to the shaking lump on the couch.

Was Peter afraid? He tilted forward to see those bright eyes riveted to the screen before him, Tony's peripheral catching the iconic scene before him.

Blood flying up through the mattress directly where a young boy was sleeping before, headphones over his ears.

Peter looked pale, and suddenly Tony couldn't stop himself from reaching out. Peter gave a yelp drawing the attention of the others.

Rhodey was quick to catch the popcorn and gummy worms that fell off of Peter's lap.

Peter let out a forced laugh, "Sorry about that."

The other two smiled fondly and returned their attention to the movie. Tony didn't. He knew when Peter was lying, and he was damn sure Peter was frightened.

Tony knew the kid didn't want to seem weak, so he pulled Peter a tad closer. And then again. Until Peter was curled against his side, blanket now wrapped tightly around them both.

Rhodey smiled when he caught Tony in his peripherals, he knew the kid was scared. Knew Tony would comfort his little Spiderling. He didn't blame the kid either, the movie had given him the heebie-jeebies the first time he saw it too.

Vision sensed the boy's discomfort but was also certain Tony would handle it, he wasn't quite sure why the movie was scary, but any movie about something harmful to a child such as Peter must be intimidating. He'd never been a child though, so he could only assume. He returned his attention to the screen so Peter and Tony could work it out.

Peter didn't discourage Tony's action's, burying his face against the billionaire's chest when he felt like he couldn't watch the horror on the screen. Tony simply running his calloused hand through his hair in comfort.

Peter knew why Tony didn't just turn the movie off because lately, Tony had been figuring out more and more about him. That he didn't want to seem weak in front of the others, that he had trouble facing his fears but did so behind his mask.

Tony knew the mask was there because he didn't want other's to know he was afraid, that he too was vulnerable. But right now he didn't have that mask, he had Tony.

He had Tony's chest and reassuring warmth that it wasn't just Spider-Man he'd protect and comfort, but Peter too. He was letting him know it was okay to be vulnerable because he would be there to protect him.

And suddenly the movie was no longer scary, the horrid tune sending chills up his spine only for them to deplete under the inventor's hand running up and down his back.

Tony smiled when he felt Peter relax more and more, resting his head gently against Peter's own. A shared thought in both their minds.

They'd be there for each other, no matter what.

**2\. Clowns**

The decathlon team chatted and whooped, being the only ones on the bus. Mr. Harrington had decided they earned a field trip for their hard work. There was a carnival going on, and they decided it was a perfect place to go.

Ned chatted happily into Peter's ear, "Dude we can win a goldfish!"

Peter grinned excitedly, "That'd be so cool! What would we call them?"

"Iron-Fish!" Ned cheered excitedly.

"Spider-Fish," Peter supplied with a shy smile. Ned piping up, "Or Fish-Man. No, you're right Spider-Fish sounds better."

"You guys are losers," Michelle deadpanned looking over the seat.

Peter quirked his brow, before rolling his eyes and looking back down at his phone. Happy was texting him.

_"Kid you're going a little far out, you're not doing anything are you?" -Happy-_

_"No, my Decathlon team is going to the carnival to celebrate us winning. It was a spur of the moment thing, sorry." -Peter-_

_"Alright kid, don't crash any planes." - Happy-_

Peter simply huffed, before putting his phone in his pocket and looking back at Ned

"I'm so going to name it Iron-Fish."

Ned laughed and nodded, placing his fedora on his head, "I get Spider-Fish then!"

"We're here!" Screamed Abe, drawing the attention of the three. Michelle stood, already walking off the bus. Peter shuffled out of his seat, freezing up when he saw the very creepy clown roaming outside the gate.

"Woah creepy," Ned said wearily, also catching the creepy looking clown. Peter gulped following the team off of the bus, making sure to stay close to the others.

"Is it just me or is that clown freaking anyone else out?" Charles asked, and Peter nodded. Even Mr. Harrington looked uncomfortable, ushering the kids toward's the gates.

Peter's hand's shook lightly, making sure to keep the artificially pale and blood red painted man in his sight. He looked incredibly sinister, and Peter made a wounded noise in the back of his throat when he saw several similar looking clowns in the park ahead.

His breaths were clipped as he walked through the turn style, leading him closer to the horrid laughter and honks. Peter could barely breathe, MJ noticing and pulling him away from them.

But not before Flash could speak up, "Are you scared Penis Parker?"

Peter's jaw tightened, but the other's seemed afraid too. Even Flash because his voice wavered when he looked at them.

They managed to get to the games, Peter wanted to play but was shaking too hard. He wouldn't be able to win like this, his sense tingled and Peter scanned the area but didn't see anything.

His sense didn't stop but he couldn't place why it was going off. The other's seemed to pick up on the eerie air around them, a honk behind Peter's ear sent him a foot in the air. A shriek escaping from his throat.

The other's screamed in terror running off, MJ not even flinching as the other's scattered. Even Mr. Harrington had flinched.

Abe tripped falling onto Ned, Charles ran into a pole his nose now bleeding but kept running. Mr. Harrington sprinting after him to make sure he was alright.

Flash had body slammed into a clown, screaming in terror as the man fell on him.

Peter had the misfortune of running into the mirror maze, his head slamming hard into a mirror he couldn't see. Peter shook his head fast, staring at the cracked mirror in front of him, blood on it. A clown behind him.

His forehead burned, the warm blood falling from the cut as he tried navigating the maze only to get lost. Peter fell to his knees in a trembling heap, backed into a dead-end.

\---

Tony looked up from his tablet, and back at Happy, "So the kid's at a carnival?"

"Yeah, they won the the last tournament so the teacher decided to take them out," Happy supplied.

A warm thought entered the billionaire's head, he could go. Surprise Peter and his friend's. The Carnival was low-profile, so not many people would be around.

He didn't have to think any longer because he was already grabbing his keys and canceling his plans. Tony listened idly to the radio, pulling up to the stop.

Looking at the small bus parked, knowing Peter had been in there. The next thing that caught Tony's attention was the sinister looking clown out front.

He rolled his eyes continuing in when he saw the other clowns inside, he bought his ticket and sauntered in. The familiar yellow jacket's caught his eye, the teacher, and two students. The girl he recognized, the kid with a bloody nose he'd only ever seen on the videos of their practices.

Tony walked over cautiously, the girl instantly piping up.

"Could you track Peter's phone?"

He nodded confused and asked why.

Mr. Harrington spoke up, "The clowns seem to be scaring all the kids, they all ran off and one is in the carnival jail for punching one in the face for falling on him."

Tony face went hard when a certain memory came to mind.

_**"** I'm terrified of clowns."_

Tony pulled out his phone, tracking Peter's location. Marching to where his icon beeped and flashed. Tony looked up from his phone and at the mirror maze, bounding up the steps quickly.

His heart hammering when he saw the cracked and bloody mirror, his phone carefully mapped out the maze and he followed. Eyes wandering to a familiar reflection, Peter curled in on himself on the ground.

Tony rushed nearly hitting a mirror himself. Forgetting about his phones guidance, blissfully relieved when he found the actual Peter trembling with his head in his hand's.

Tony dropped to his knees, watching the blood fall between Peter's fingertips. He must have hit the mirror hard, his body was in overdrive so his healing factor wasn't at its best either.

This time Tony thought better than to just reach out for his protege, and called his name softly, "Peter."

Teary frightened eyes looked back up at him instantly, Tony opened his arms and Peter didn't hesitate to jump into them.  
Peter was sobbing into his lapels avoiding his cut forehead, luckily Tony had a handkerchief on him to catch the blood.

"It's okay kiddo, I'm here," Tony crooned, holding him tightly. Tony pulled out his phone texting this places manager so these clowns could go the fuck home and away from his kid.

Tony helped pull Peter to his feet, taking in the instructions to get them out of this hell. He'd pay for the broken mirror while watching idly as the clowns were ushered out

Peter tucked himself carefully into his side. Ned running up to them, "Dude you're bleeding."

"I ran into a mirror," Peter said easily, still snuggled against Tony's side.

"Well the clown's are leaving, we can still go try to win those fish!" Ned said excitedly.

"Yeah, I can get us Iron-Fish and Spider-Fish," Peter sniffled, Tony rolled his eyes fondly, following the two to the games.

The way to win the fish was to knock down the pins and of course, Peter hit it dead on. Winning the small reddish goldfish, "Here's Iron-Fish, and...." Peter chucked the ball knocking the pins over, "Spider-Fish."

Luckily now that Peter was calm his healing factor had gone into effect, easing Tony's tension as Peter ended up winning fishes for everyone on his team.

Peter smiled brightly and turned to Tony, "Do you want a fish too?"

Tony didn't need to think it over, "Why not?"

Peter laughed excitedly, his friend's cheering him on as the man handed Peter the little bag containing a small fish swimming in circles.

Tony took it from him, smiling fondly at the little restless fish.

"I'll get us some fish tanks, for your friends too," Tony spoke softly.

"Thank you Mr. Stark," Peter blushed and smiled.

Anything you want. Anything.

"Mr. Harrington, um shouldn't we go get Flash out of kiddie jail?" Abe spoke up.

The teacher's eyes widened, Tony speaking up, "I'll watch them." And with that, the teacher set off to pick Flash up.

"This is so cool you're Tony Stark!" Charles said excitedly, and he just nodded.

"Wait does that mean you have to win Flash a fish too?" Ned asked, disdain in his voice.

Peter sighed, "Even if I did, he hates me to the point he wouldn't take it."

"No win scenario. He either denies it and feels left out or sulks that he doesn't get a fish," Abe mumbles.

"He can try winning his own fish," MJ says easily, staring at her own goldfish. She almost didn't accept it because she just thought Peter was trying to make her seem small. But realized he just wanted to win some fishes and was being nice and giving them homes.

"You guys don't like this Flash kid?" Tony asked nonchalantly, but he could tell Peter wasn't comfortable at the mere mention of his name. Was he a bully? Was Peter being bullied?

"He's a jerk," Ned said easily, using a sharpie to write Spider-Fish on his bag.

Charles who had tissues stuffed up his bloody nose wrote Deadfish on his baggie, MJ's had Scarlett-Fish and Abe had Doctor-Fish.

"Hmm, well if you want me to talk to him I can," Tony managed to say coolly, even if he was pissed that this ass was giving his kid a hard time.

"No thanks Mr. Stark it's fine, um should I get a fish for Happy too?" Peter replied, Tony, pulling out his wallet and handing some cash to the man.

"Yeah, get one for Rhodey and Vision too."

Peter did so laughing happily at all the fish. The man handed them a small crate, Tony taking the sharpie and writing names on the bags.

Rhodey got War-Fish, Vision got JARFISH, and Happy's fish was accurately named Abbey for Downtown Abbey.

He settled the bags in the crate, Peter plopping Iron-Fish in with them waiting to see what Tony was writing on his own fish.

Fish-ling.

**3\. Collapsed Structures**

Tony held some fish food and supplies. Peter opted to hold the actual tank. It wasn't too big of course, it was just for his own fish. But the glass was thick so he took hold so Tony didn't have too.

Happy was carrying three other tanks of the same size for their fishes. Tony didn't need it since he was building his little Fish-ling a small tank in his workshop. It would be in the wall so he could watch him work.

Tony's eyes drifted to Peter's pale face, Peter kept staring at the supports of the parking garage. Sometimes behind him, he hadn't said a word.

"You okay kiddo?" Tony asked carefully, seeing how Peter bit his lip.

"Yeah! yeah, I'm good," Peter assured a little too loud. Giving a small smile before turning his attention back to the supports. Suppressing a shudder, Happy looked back cautiously to make sure everything was alright.

Peter's body was compacted slightly, elbows pressed tightly to his sides as he hugged the tank. He could tell the kid was ready to run and was grateful to have finally made it to the car.

Peter's foot tapped as they shoved the items carefully in the trunk. Peter scrambling into the backseat as Tony joined him. Resting his hand on Peter's jumping leg, but Peter didn't react and kept looking out the windows at the buildings supports.

Happy looked at the two through the rearview mirror, Tony giving a nod and Happy shot out of there. And once they were out Peter calmed significantly.

And he was once again his talkative self.

"I wonder if Iron-Fish will like his tank, he's kinda just meandering in this weird glass vase we have."

"I'm sure he'll like all the kelp and plants. Fake little rocks, and the Iron-Man action figure I'm sticking in there," Tony said easily still studying Peter intently.

Peter laughed, "Yeah I'll have to figure out which one to put in there." Then blushed because he just admitted to Tony he had several action figures of him.

Tony chuckled, "I'll get you more."

\---

Peter settled the water-proof Iron-Man figure in Iron-fishes tank. Watching the little fish intently, "You're a lucky little guy, you don't have to be afraid of building's falling onto you." Peter looked up at the ceiling, "Well maybe you do but I'm pretty sure Tony reinforced your tank to survive something like that."

The fish only blubbed in response, its mouth opening and closing; bubbles floating around the tank.

"I don't want to be afraid anymore, but I don't know what to do."

Blub, blub, blub the fish responded.

"I don't know Iron-Fish, I want to tell someone. Especially Mr. Stark. But I don't want to bother him, but it's been eating me alive and I don't know what to do," Peter whispered brokenly.

Blub, blub, blub.

"Okay, I'll tell him," Peter gave in.

Peter pulled out his phone, dialing Tony's number. Tony had finally given him his number!

"What's up kiddo?" Tony asked, looking up at his new fish tank where his fish-ling swam around near a Spider-Man action figure.

"I wanted to talk because it's been bothering me for some time And I...just thought you'd know how to help," Peter stuttered.

Tony inhaled taken back, chest filling with something he couldn't understand.

Peter was struggling and trusted him enough to call for help.

"You know when I...fought the Vulture...."

"Yeah," Tony knew this conversation would come up, being up so high and crashing onto a beach. But Peter had seemed fine, he should have asked if he was alright sooner.

"I freaked out the other day, well because...I thought the building would fall. Um, he knocked out..." Peter hiccuped a sob, "the supports."

Peter sobbed, finding himself back under the rubble, crying out for Tony to save him for anyone to save him.

Tony called through the phone, trying to tell Peter he was here. Tony ran to his lab, entering his suit before jetting off to Queen's.

Peter was gasping on the floor when he got there, Tony hoisting the boy into his arms. Peter clinging tightly back, "Tony," he sobbed.

"Yeah," Tony wavered, hugging tightly. Yeah, he's Tony, maybe this meant Peter was more comfortable around him because right now he was Tony not Mr. Stark.

"I'm here kiddo, you won. It's over, you're okay," Tony crooned, pulling Peter onto his lap as he sat on Peter's bed.

"You're okay," he said again, and Peter huffed.

"Please help me," Peter sobbed, and Tony nodded into his hair.

"I will, we'll fix this kiddo."

**4\. Social Anxiety**

Peter looked at the sea of faces, listening to their comments about Tony Stark's protege.

A flash of a camera caused him to flinch, Rhodey clapped a hand on his shoulder giving him a concerned look.

"Don't worry most of these are just mindless chatter, once Tony comes around they'll flutter to him," Rhodey tried to assure.

"I've...I've just never...been good with... these things," Peter stuttered out, hearing many voices degrading him or asking what he's doing here.

Rhodey picked up on one of the comments and wrapped his arm around the kid. Peter was shaking slightly, watching his feet as Rhodey led Peter out of the room.

"You know Peter you're smarter and better than all of those people," Rhodey commented.

"Rich people are a little stuck up," He murmured, and Rhodey chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah I've noticed, but you're Tony's world under-roos. You know he was so excited when he found out about you. He hasn't been that happy in years," Rhodey admitted, and Peter blushed at the praise.

"Now don't go embarrassing me," Tony laughed, his hand falling to Peter's shoulder.

Peter's head fell forward, not looking up at the billionaire. Would Tony want to be seen with him? Fears were settling in, and Peter cursed his anxiety.

"Head's up kiddo," Tony instructed, Peter did as told with a shy smile which Tony responded easily with a grin of his own.

With his advanced hearing, he heard another comment and his head fell once again.

"That kid's so not worth it, he's wasting his time."

But it wasn't just his advanced hearing that heard it, Tony and Rhodey heard it too.

Tony's body went taught, and the grip on his shoulder was tight.

"Excuse me," Tony said loudly to the man. He recognized him as another smaller business owner. Very small business. The only reason he was here because Tony was a futurist, but the future didn't depend on this ass.

The man seemed startled but immediately went to woo the man of iron.

"Mr. Stark, lovely-"

"Lovely my ass, out. Get out. My protege is smarter than you'll ever be, has more potential than your company ever will. Especially since he will be getting mine," Tony growled.

Without a word, men were escorting the man out, and Peter was shying away from the glances of others. Even more, photos were being taken, and Peter managed to slip away.

Several people trying to follow to see and meet the heir to the Stark fortune. But Vision fazed through the wall and pulled Peter with him.

"Thank you," He praised, and Vision gave a nod.

"Are you alright?" Vision asked carefully, "Yeah I think I'm alright."

Tony sauntered into the locked room quickly, eyes landing on Peter.

"Peter, I-"

Peter simply hugged him, "Thank you, Tony. Oh, and you don't have to give-"

Tony hugged back, "You're the closest thing I'll ever get to a kid, and you're the only logical person for it kiddo."

Peter's head was situated underneath Tony's chin and Tony held him tightly.

"We can stay away from those types of parties, I know it's a little much. I had to grow up like that, and I won't make you do that too."

"I'm sorry you had to," Peter apologized, and Tony shrugged.

"Not your fault kid, and if anyone else talks about you that way. Come and get me," Tony explained.

"Okay," Peter relented, his self-esteem was still a bit bruised but Tony was treading lightly.

**5\. Loss/Being Alone**

Peter's stomach lurched violently at the call, May was in a car wreck. It didn't look good, and they were already calling him out for information.

The information he didn't have, they tried to get him to come to the hospital. Peter sobbed explaining he didn't have a way to get there, but a decision had to be made.

She was in a coma, and they weren't quite sure she'd ever wake up. Peter couldn't be the one to decide her fate, he couldn't.

Scrambling to his room on his arm's because his legs no longer had any feeling, Peter stared up at Iron-Fish, fishing through his contacts for the real Iron Man.

"Hey kiddo, everything alright?" Tony asked, checking the time it was 2:37 in the morning.

"May," he sobbed out, "Help, Tony."

There was a knock on the door, and he knew who it was.

The doctor had said they had called Child Protective Services.

"Excuse me Mr. Parker please open up," A female voice asked, but it sounded tight and stern.

Peter shook his head no, and Tony's voice called over the phone, "Peter's who's that?"

"Mr. Parker I will get a warrant if need be," the voice called again, and Tony's engine revved as he drove quickly through the street's. Hacking into the street signs so he could go through every light.

Tony ran up the steps to the nicely dressed stern woman, practically banging on the door.

Not bothering to say anything, he pulled out his spare key and she moved when she saw him.

"You're-"

"Yes, I'm Tony Stark. Why are you bothering my kid?"

"Your kid?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah," he growled taking the papers from her hand's. He found the legal guardian form and signed his information quickly before she could protest.

"Mine," he said, before leaving her in the hallway mouth agape.

FRIDAY recorded the encounter so it was proven he signed and took guardianship for Peter.

"No no," Peter repeated, rocking in the corner until Tony offered a hand. Peter took it and jumped into his arms.

With shaking hands Peter thrust his phone into Tony's, Tony took it and listened to the recorded call.

No, he wouldn't let Peter decide that.

"I don't want to be alone," Peter cried. Tony shook his head, "You won't."

He took out his own phone calling his people, May would be moved to their own medical facility to get better care and if there really wasn't anything more they could do.

He'd talk with Peter and then they'd figure it out.

\---  
It'd taken some time for Peter to get comfortable in his new home. Even longer for him to get over the loss of May. But Tony had taken to parenting well.

Peter reached for the fish food, watching Fish-ling and Iron-Fish swim around their tank in the lab. He smiled fondly, watching as they swam and blubbed.

"Oh good I was just coming down to feed them," Tony commented, and Peter smiled, "Yeah."

"Oh yeah, I need you to put the parachute back in my suit," He spoke up, and Tony nodded but gave a look of question.

"You jump off any buildings?"

"I got knocked out by Otto, couldn't catch myself so Karen set it off."

"You got knocked out!" Tony nearly shouted, and Peter nodded simply as Tony checked him over for injuries.

"I'm fine dad," Peter said without thinking. But from the hug, Tony engulfed him in. He doubted Tony minded. A shy smile now lighting Peter's face, when he realized he didn't mind either.

**6\. Tony**

Tony gulped down the scotch, losing himself to a world of fuzziness. Peter crawled through the window removing his mask, looking oddly at the sight before him.

Tony hadn't had a drink in forever, but Peter knew he was stressed at the tension's arising over the Accords.

"Dad is everything okay?" He asked gently, not expecting Tony to slam the glass down on the table. The shot glass shattering into pieces, cutting the inventor's hand.

Peter started to move forward until Tony started shouting.

"God fucking dammit Peter! Nothing's alright, and you coming in here and bothering me isn't fucking helping! Go to your fucking room and let me sort this out!"

Peter's eyes widened, tears quickly forming. He nodded easily, backing up before running to his room. Peter sobbed, back sliding against his door.

 _"Master Peter are you alright?"_ FRIDAY asked carefully. Peter nodded, "Yeah FRIDAY," he hiccuped.

 _"Do not worry master Peter, Mr. Stark has a lot on his mind, and his consumption of alcohol is what caused his outburst. I assure you, you are not a bother to Mr. Stark,"_ The AI continued, only to be backed up by another familiar AI.

 _"Hello Peter,"_ Karen chimed from within his suit.

"Hi Karen," He said hoarsely, smiling at the constant comforting voice he'd become accustomed to in every battle.

"He'll be okay won't he?" Peter asked carefully, remembering the blood on his...father's...hand.

Karen was hesitant but answered honestly.

_"I'm not sure, for now, he will be fine but due to his past experiences he may not react well when sober."_

Peter knew what she was talking about, knew about how Tony's father was a drunk.

And suddenly he's crying again. Not because he'd been frightened. It was because he'd made Tony into his worst nightmare.

He feared he made Tony into Howard.


	2. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS LOVELIES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this to all the people that wanted a part two!

Peter didn't sleep that night. Tony did. If unconsciousness counted as sleep that is.

Tony groaned, his head pounding painfully. His body ached in protest at his position, had he really slept on the couch all night? The crick in his neck confirmed it, but it was too late to go back now.

"FRIDAY what time is it?" His hoarse voice asked.

"10:34 am Sir," The AI replied stoically, Tony quirked a brow when he saw the shattered glass and blood staining the table in front of him. What had happened last night?

He reached to pick at the stained blood, noticing his hand. Cut with tiny shards of glass sticking from the wound.

What confused Tony even more so was no one had woken him, or even tried to patch him up. Peter would have woken up by now, well it was a weekend. He probably went on patrol longer than usual and was sleeping in.

Pulling himself up from the creases in the couch, his head spinning at the change. He'd grown used to the feeling and kept walking to the kitchen.

"Sir I advise you to get your hand checked out first," FRIDAY spoke up, he'd almost forgotten about that. To busy racking his brain in an attempt to remember the previous night. But nothing came to mind.

Slightly staggered steps brought him to the medical wing, a doctor always there just in case. She seemed startled at his sudden appearance but collected herself quickly.

"Hello, Mr. Stark is everything alright?" She could smell the leftover alcohol.

"My hand," he said easily, situating himself on the bed.

"Would you like some hangover medication as well?" She spoke up, carefully inspecting his hand in her smaller ones.

"Yes please," He yawned, brushing away any leftover traces of sleep.

She gave a nod, before sorting through the cabinet's until she found what she was looking for. Tony dry swallowed the pills quickly, watching as she disinfected the wound with some wipes and shot's and sewed it together. The skin carefully becoming one under the fine stitching.

She wrapped it tightly and sent him on his way, the inventor opting to check up on Peter. Figure out what the kid wanted for breakfast.

He didn't make it to Peter's room because Rhodey bumped into him first.

"What happened to you Tones?" He asked, looking down at his bandaged hand.

"I don't know," Tony admitted honestly, and Rhodey looked at him sadly.

"Tony I know you're stressed, but I don't think it's smart to be picking up old habits," Rhodey carefully addressed, because Tony reeked of alcohol.

"I know, it was just too much at the time, I won't be picking up any other drinks. Is Peter down yet, have any breakfast?"

"No, he hasn't come down, FRIDAY?" Rhodey asked.

"I'm not quite sure Peter is ready to come down," FRIDAY spoke hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked worriedly.

"It appears in the midst of your intoxication you upset Peter," She admitted softly.

And Tony's eyes widened in fear, his voice shaking, "FRIDAY what did I do?"

Rhodey watched carefully trying to reach out to Tony.

FRIDAY didn't reply.

"FRIDAY, what did I do?" He shouted, eyes tearing up as he sprinted to Peter's room. He wasn't met with an answer. But he had a terrible feeling he knew what had happened.

In a mantra, his head screamed.

_You're just as bad as Howard. You drunk monster._

He felt the sobs tear themselves from his throat, his hand an inch away from the handle.

But he stopped, frozen in place. He remembered cowering away from his father after he'd been drunkenly yelled at. Remembered how in those moment's he was the one who apologized. Not his father.

"FRIDAY," He whispered painfully, "Show me the footage please."

A hologram appeared a second after without a word. 

 _"Dad is everything okay?" Peter's soft voice asked_ , and Tony's heart was breaking at the concern in his son's voice.

Tony was wounded when he saw himself, saw how he broke the glass and at the same moment's Peter's trust.

 _The blood dripping from his open wound reflected the fear in those bright eyes_. _Peter had moved toward him_. To help him. To face his fear because Peter's concern for his safety meant more than his own fears.

But no. He shouted. He yelled. And Peter recoiled as if he'd been struck.

_"God fucking dammit Peter! Nothing's alright, and you coming in here and bothering me isn't fucking helping! Go to your fucking room and let me sort this out!"_

Tony tugged at his hair in self-hatred, his body now shaking with sobs. Because Peter had nodded in submission, much like he did when Howard yelled. And did as he was told. But unlike his own reactions when he was younger, knowing Howard would only get worse if he ran. Peter sprinted. Eager to obey Tony's demand.

Tony's heart hurt, he wasn't sure if it was his heartbreaking or just the pain of his fragile heart overwhelming him. He sobbed brokenly in pain and anguish, Peter heard those cries.

Peter pressed his ear to the door, and he could feel the tears falling anew. With a choked off sob, Peter stood on wobbly legs and rested his hand on the sleek handle.

His eyes closed tightly, forcing the tears from his eyes. Peter opened the door, looking down at the inventor on his knees sobbing into his hands.

Dropping to his own knees, Peter faced his newly found fear. He pushed himself into those strong arms, hiding his face in Tony's convulsing throat.

Tony shook his head no, Peter shouldn't be holding him. _A monster_. _He was a monster, just as bad as Howard_. Tony pulled back, Peter's slim frame not letting go and he fell back with him.

"No Tony," the boy's wrecked voice cried, trying to reassure the inventor he was so much more. Peter's used his strength to pull Tony back up.

He was met with broken and haunted eyes and Tony didn't want to look into Peter's own. Because those tears were caused by him. He did this.

"I'm so sorry baby boy," Tony wailed, with his normally steady hand's shaking as he took Peter's face in his hands.

Peter leaned heavily into those rough hands, "You're not him."

It was exactly what Tony needed to hear, but he couldn't quite take the words to heart. He didn't even think he could because the fear in those big brown eyes would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"I'm so sorry baby," Tony said again, and Peter shook his head.

"It's not your fault," Peter whispered giving every ounce of vulnerability to Tony because he knew it was safe with him.

Knew him being around wouldn't make Tony into Howard because Tony had a compassion like no other. Tony shakily leaned forward, placing a kiss on Peter's forehead before encasing his son into his arms tightly.

Peter looked up at his new father wearily, "Do...."

He knew what the boy was going to ask, and he was quick to silence those fears.

"You're the most important thing in my life, Peter, and don't you ever think I don't love you with all my heart, cause kid you could never bother me. Never," Tony assured, and Peter knew he wasn't lying.

Peter's stomach growled hungrily, and Tony smiled weakly.

"C'mon sweetheart, let's get some food and then it's time for you to get some sleep."

The boy replied with a nod and smiled warmly up at Tony.

"I love you too dad," he whispered, giving Tony one last squeeze before the two walked to the kitchen. They'd be okay, and no ghost of the past would affect the present.

Because Tony wasn't anyone but himself. The man who cared for his Spider-ling with all his heart.


	3. Chase my fears away and don't become them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy!!!!!!!! This is for all yall: 
> 
> LL_Wayne, Alana, Stormborn_88, DarlingAnon, tori, HGTime, drifitingskies237, dontmindmyweirdness,gerammel,

**1\. Expectation's**

Of course, there had been speculation in the media as to who Peter Parker was to Tony Stark, ever since it'd been announced he was the heir to Stark Industries. They hadn't planned on announcing that Peter had been legally adopted by the billionaire but the slimy woman from child protective services didn't seem to mind releasing the information when she'd been offered a rather large sum of money for it.

 

Needless to say, the media had gone crazy. It'd made headlines, but the one that broke Peter was the dark bold-faced print that read.

 

WILL NEWLY FOUND SON LIVE UP TO THE LEGEND? 

 

And the article contained his school records and accomplishments which he was almost sure was illegal. He'd had doubts ever since he'd learned who the hero was. He'd never amount to Tony, to his... _father_. What if Tony realized this? Would he get rid of him?  Would he be alone? Each thought stilled his breaths, as he rapidly looked around his room; at the belongings, he'd been so graciously gifted, from his father, his hero.

 

His eyes stung with tears, "No no no, you're not. They'll take you away for not being good enough."

 

He couldn't breathe, what if no one trusted him when he was older? Would he be able to do what Tony does? Speaking of, what will they expect of him now? Will he have to focus even harder on school? Will he also have to tell the world he's Spider-Man? No, he couldn't do that, no. God. He could feel his body jolt and see his vision spot. Falling to the floor in a breathless heap, eyes shut as unconsciousness enveloped him.

Not soon after Tony rushed in, looking down at the pale curled up body. Closed watery eyes, trying to open. Rough breaths forcing his chest to move. Dropping to his knees, the newly found father carefully slid his arms underneath the child, pulling him to his chest.

 

"Sh, sh sh sh," he whispered. Lips pressed against the crown of Peter's head, as the boy silently came to. Burying himself in the warm throat, exhausted and trembling.

 

"You're okay kiddo, it's okay," Tony assured, FRIDAY had informed him of what had happened, the open tablet reading the headline was an answer in itself. He gulped, throat tightening as he struggled not to growl in anger. Looking at the soft seat at the end of the bed, he hoisted up the lid finding the weighted blanket sprinkled in the red webbed pattern before wrapping it around the smaller body.

 

The warm weight seemed to help further calm the quaking. The blanket only came out when Peter was overwhelmed, and if he did fall asleep using it FRIDAY would alert someone to take it. It may be helpful, but if Peter had a nightmare about the rubble. A weighted blanket was anything but comforting, the hours of trying desperately to calm the child after the first time they figured that out were some of the worst hours of the billionaire's life.

 

Peter tiredly looked up, looking small and ashamed. Tony frowned at the look but made sure to keep their eyes level.

 

"Kid, you don't need to worry about what the press thinks,"

 

"But what-"

 

"But nothing. My opinion is what matters, and if I say I wouldn't want anyone else to take over...Anyone else to be my kid. Then you better believe it."

 

Peter nodded with teary eyes, situating himself beneath his adopted father's chin.

 

"Okay, dad."

**2\. Nosy Media**  
  


Ever since the media had come into play, Peter going out without Happy or a bodyguard in tow was rare. But this time Peter only wanted to see the new Star Wars movie with Ned. It was only a movie, they'd go get some popcorn and sit in the middle row and enjoy the movie. Not have his shoulder grabbed and start being interrogated by a reporter who'd originally come to write an article on the new movie. But of course, if you found the heir to the Stark fortune you'd get a far better story.

 

"Is Tony Stark your biological father? Do you have any plans for the Stark line of advancements? What information can you give us that you are just now being exposed to the public?" The grip on Peter's arm didn't let up. And the teen's eyes widened, unsure of what to do.

 

"Yo dude," Ned spoke up timidly, the other teen had originally been excited that he may be considered famous for Peter's new found fame but he didn't like this either.

 

"Um... could. Could you let go of me?" Peter stammered, lips trembling. Lightly ducking his head to avoid the reporter's gaze. Silently pleading for the man to let go and just let them get their popcorn and seats. 

 

"So are you being paid to harass children?" A familiar voice asked, and the grip on his arm disappeared. The breath the two kids had been holding was quickly released, and Peter hastily moved behind his father.

 

"Put your hand on my kid again, and nothing you write will ever be published again, now go," He warned, his expression and tone all business.  Peter took the opportunity to shift closer to the older hero, Ned following along as the journalist scampered off in fear. Hard eyes swiveling to assess the two teens.

 

"You come to watch the movie too?" Peter finally spoke up, avoiding the look.

 

"That was so scary," Ned chimed, "You so told him off though!"

 

"Yeah...Why don't you two go pick out some seats? I'll grab some food," The billionaire offered, eyes never once leaving his son. After what seemed as if an eternity had passed, Peter looked at him and nodded.

 

"Yeah." Before following Ned off to the theatre. Quizzically tilting their heads when the same commercial played six times in a row. The thought being cut off when Tony appeared with three Icee's and a large buttery popcorn.  His arm sliding around his son's shoulder, the earlier incident long forgotten as the opening credits played. A bright smile lighting their faces.

 

**3\. School Mates**

 

Groaning at the sound of his alarm clock the arachnoid pulled himself from the bed, dreading his call to arms. School. They'd been on a break and now that his relationship with Tony Stark had been announced. There was no telling how people were going to react. His friends already knew he had associations with Tony, especially after they'd gone to fair together and saved them from the evil clowns.  But now that he was his son, the game had most definitely changed.

 

\---

 

Tony tended to fret and had picked out Peter's outfit of the day.

 

"I won't have you in ripped shoes, Peter," He'd told him, before decidedly not mentioning how Peter's jackets always tended to be a bit too big. Only because he knew Peter deserved comfort and if he needed the excess fabric to hide away in. Then, by all means, he could wear a bigger jacket as armor any day.

 

Sliding on the nicely fitted jeans, and a Bill Nye the Science guy T-shirt, and bashfully slipping on the Stark Industries hoodie that belonged to his father. Peter set off to wake Happy.

 

\--- 

 

"Bye Happy," Peter called, the man nodding before driving off. With his back turned he hadn't noticed the eyes already on him. Ned sauntered over quickly, grinning.

 

"Dude! You're the coolest person in school, you know how many parties we're going to be invited to?"

 

The thought alone made the teen freeze up, confused when one of the cheerleaders sauntered over to them. She had long blonde hair and large blue eyes. She smiled, her arm wrapping around his shoulders.

 

"Hiya cutie," she grinned, giggling at the flush lighting the boys face before her olive skin friend sauntered over her long curly hair bouncing around her freckled cheeks. The blue-clad cheerleaders were instantly fluttering their eyelashes at the Stark.

 

"Hi," he said quietly causing the two to giggle, stealing him away and hugging him tightly when they had to part and go to their classes. He hadn't even gotten the chance to set some of his stuff in his locker.

 

As he walked into his science class, he noticed the poster of Doctor Banner, causing him to wonder now that he was Tony's son, would he ever get to meet the man?

 

Flash stared, abnormally quiet as he took his seat. MJ looking over quizzically before speaking up, "So, Peter Stark huh?"

 

"Um yeah," he replied, noticing how she'd started to sketch the disgruntled figure of Flash hunched over the desk. It didn't take long for what Peter assumed was the sound of her sketching to set Flash off.  He stood quickly, chair clattering and Peter's sense screamed but no he couldn't do anything now other than grip the desk the moment he heard a whoosh of air before falling to the floor with a whine.

 

"Why you? Why do you always have to be so perfect? It isn't fair, you're not even worth it. He could have picked me!" Flash screamed, still holding the stool he'd swung at the spider's head. Peter's pale hands shook, as he felt the bone of his left arm buckle under his weight. Evidently breaking the bone. And braced himself when the stool hit his lower back and then his shoulder, unaware his head was bleeding down the side of his face and blocking out the vision in his right eye.

 

Luckily MJ had managed to get a hold of Flash as their teacher helped pull Peter up. But with the vibrating of his concussed head, and unrelenting sense of danger overwhelming him; he fell into darkness.

 

\---

 

Waking with a gasp, Peter frantically looked around. Chest heaving at the movement, his head making the world around him spin. Whimpers falling from his lips in fear he'd be hit again. But the strong arms that engulfed him kept him from struggling any further.

 

"Peter, peter it's okay now," Tony assured,  calloused hands moving to frame the boy's face. Keeping him still, before looking into the wide confused eyes. But even while he was disoriented the child didn't miss the inventor's gaze trail up to the gauze wrapped around his head.

 

"This shouldn't have happened," Tony sighed, his eyes closing with his head lowering sadly. Peter only shrugged, pressing his face into the man's shoulder. Whimpering as his bruised back moved, the two holding to one another. Tony seriously considering having a bodyguard follow the boy around school too.

 

**4\. Meeting the Team**

 

He'd met Rhodey, Happy, and Pepper. But today was different. He'd be meeting the Avengers. He couldn't help but pace his bedroom, hands trembling before he brought them to his teeth. Chomping on his nails, and mumbling in worry.

 

"Peter your father said come on they're here," FRIDAY informed, and Peter blanched, taking a gulp before he reluctantly pulled himself to the door and down the hall and into the elevator. Counting each agonizing second and floor they'd passed before the door opened and Tony stood before them all, turning to look at his son. Ushering him forward with a wave of his hand.

 

Peter obediently followed the command, reassured when Tony's arm settled around his shoulders, the man's free hand starting from his torso elegantly stretched outwards showing off the people in front of him.

 

"Peter these _were_ the Avenger's," Peter couldn't help but notice the emphasis. "And this is my son Peter," he continued, arm again coming back to gesture to him.  The archer quickly choked on his drink, Peter instantly cringing. Pushing back a little in hopes to be a little further behind Tony. The billionaire didn't seem to mind, lightly adjusting so Peter was just behind his hip.

 

"Yeah you're not the only one with secret kids," Tony hummed, before looking down to Peter, "Sadly Thor and Banner won't be here anytime soon as far as I know."

 

Peter gave a small smile as if it express it was alright, and Tony returned it. Head-turning when Cap took a step forward and offered his hand, Peter took it and they exchanged a hello. But Peter didn't dare speak up about how tight his father's grip on his shoulder had become.

 

He also wouldn't admit it made him feel better knowing he wasn't the only one afraid. Clint had shaken his hand next, Natasha giving a smile sensing his nervousness. Sam gave a nod before walking off to sit down, of course, Vision and him had met. But the witch was new to him, she smiled and gave a small wave but Peter sensed her nervousness as well.

 

When she came near Tony's grip tightened further. And Peter leaned in a little closer before they parted to mingle a little. He hadn't expected he'd eventually be speaking with Captain America alone. He doubted Tony had either because the two could feel the eyes on them.

 

The captain had asked what it was like to live in such a nice place, to which he'd responded.

 

"It's a huge step up to my old apartment in Queens." And the man's eyebrow lifted before he smiled. But the fear had already set in because he knew, _he knew_. It turns out he didn't have to be afraid at all because the next words out of his mouth were possibly the best he'd ever heard.

 

"If you ever need a friend in this business, you can always give me a call. But something tells me Iron-Man will always get there first." Peter couldn't help but return the man's charming smile.

 

"Thank you."

 

"Anytime."

**5\. Elevators.**  
  


He'd only just pulled himself through the doors, Karen keeping him warm since it'd snowed during his patrol. And all he wanted to do was take a hot shower to calm his sore muscles. He'd nearly fallen a few too many times, webs slipping from the icy sleek of the cool concrete. Slipping into the elevator, Peter held his breath. You'd think that living in the big city would get him used to them and he had for a while but after the Vulture, he couldn't help but admit he'd become a little claustrophobic.

 

"My room please," He murmured, yawning tiredly. Feeling the elevator lift and all too suddenly stop. And a panic attack begin.

 

Eyes going wide, as he rushed to the door, looking up at the floor display. It was blank. His breaths were coming in short gasps as he pounded on the door, denting it.

 

"FRIDAY?" He asked, voice crackling. Skin turning pale. Looking up at the roof access Peter wasn't sure if he could open it without breaking it. Eyes blinking rapidly as he tried to assess the situation.

 

"I'm sorry Peter it appears a bolt came loose and has damaged the elevators shaft. Shifting the elevator to out of place to keep it going."

 

He screamed, dropping to his knees and holding his head. Did it being shifted break the structural integrity? Would it fall? Would he fall? Oh god, no, please. Scrambling to pull himself up, Peter pulled at the doors. The dented metal scraping his fingers causing them to bleed. But he didn't stop, his panic making it harder to focus his strength. Causing him to let go crushing the tips of his fingers with the clattering doors. Breaking his nails.

 

He hissed, pulling back. Unable to breathe, his chest now burning and his fingers screaming.

 

"Dad, dad, dad," Peter murmured into his knees. Pulling at his hair with his bloodstained fingertips.

 

"Hey Bambi," a voice tentatively called from above, only then did Peter look up. Teary eyes sparkling as Tony cooed, watching through the camera.

 

"Dad," Peter cried, hugging his knees and lightly digging his teeth into them to distract himself.

 

"It's alright baby, I'm coming."

 

The whimper in reply was all he needed, the billionaire knew the layout well. The elevator had large gaps since the floors needed to be bomb/hulk proof. Hence why this had been such a problem, He'd gotten stuck between the floors. Tony instructed the suit to slide below the elevator, slowly pushing it up as he paced outside. Staring at the doors, an extra pair of gauntlets lined his arms, pulling apart the now broken doors since they couldn't open on their own.

 

The sound only hurt the boy's ears and made him flinch. Until he finally broke the door away. Not even able to blink as his breath was knocked out of his lungs, Peter barreling into his chest. A sobbing mess, blood smearing and a panicking bundle of nerves.

 

"Daddy's here baby," Tony whispered, carrying the quaking mess to the infirmary. Where he held him still while the broken fingers were reset, and the broken nails were sewn. Peter never once slowing down his cries, even as Tony assured him that everything was okay.

 

Needless to say, after that. Peter only ever took the stairs.

 

**6\. Tony**

 

He hadn't meant to get hurt, he really didn't. But he's been feeling so sick lately and wasn't nearly in the right headspace to even prevent such an attack. The knife in his side held tight to the inside of his ribs, and he couldn't be sure what had been cut. But all he could think of was getting the damn thing out. Gripping the handle, shaking hands gently tugged. Eyes bulging at the spike of pain before the tears were forced from how tight he shut his eyes.

 

"Peter it is advised you keep the blade in, I'll-"

 

"No! Don't, please don't call him Karen." He begged already knowing what she wanted to do. Her response was an unpleasant grunt, but he knew she hadn't called his father.

 

"Why can't I?" She asked suddenly, and Peter couldn't help but believe he was talking to an AI because with her curious inquiries she sounded so human.

 

"He'll be mad at me," He whispered, remembering how furious he'd been after the fight with Vulture. But this time there had been no danger of anyone getting hurt, just him. And the thought only sped up his heart when Peter realized Tony Stark had said he didn't want his death on his conscious! And now that he was his kid, it was even worse.

 

"No no no, I'm gonna upset him. Oh god what if this is what does it, he'll be so mad," he rambled, Karen silently calling her mentor.

 

"Oh God Karen, he cares so much and he's going to be so upset. I didn't want to upset him, what do I do? Rip it out?" He asked the shock had sent him too far gone to realize it was exactly the thing she'd told him not to do only minutes ago.

 

"Peter?" Tony asked loudly, concern lacing his words. While Peter balled his fist around the knife and gritted his teeth before yanking it out, feeling the resistance as it broke out of the bone and away from the muscle and tissue.

 

His scream nowhere near close to being muffled, Tony had medical in route in seconds, his feet taking him quickly to his suit before he flew off to retrieve his son.

 

\---

 

"You're not mad?" Peter asked hoarsely, teary eyes downcast. Unable to look over at the seated figure whose hands were clasped between his legs.

 

"I am," He admitted softly, looking up at the boy. Reaching out and lifting the vigilante's chin to look up at him.

 

"I'll always get upset when your hurt kid, but you said it yourself. Just know if I'm ever upset over anything like his, its because I care."

 

Peter nodded then, "I never said you didn't."

 

"I know, but you were afraid because you thought me being mad meant I didn't want you around," the billionaire sounded hurt, and he had been, he loved the kid. How could he possibly think he'd give him away?

 

"I'm sorry," Tony had blurted before Peter could. Sadly chuckling at the confusion lighting up the child's features, "I'm your parent now, and you already know from well our last mishap that...."

 

"All I'm saying kid is I'm always going to be here for you, and you shouldn't ever doubt that."

 

Soft tears fell from the teen's eyes, and he nodded.

 

"I won't."

 


End file.
